disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is the main antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. He is voiced by Steve Buscemi. . Personality Randall Boggs is Sulley and Mike's rival and nemesis. He is also a skinny, purple monster, resembling an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. His sidekick is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Appearances Monsters, Inc. Randall works as a scarer for "Monsters, Inc." by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. He is in competition with Sulley for the glorious post of Top Scarer, and is deeply resently over being second-best. Sometime before the beginning of the film, Randall constructed a "Scream Extractor", in order to make scaring redundant and therefore finally become superior to Sulley. He does this in cooperation with the company's leader Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. One day, he attempted to kidnap a human child in order to test the extractor. In the evening, when nearly all of his co-workers had left the building, Randall summoned a door and snuck off to grab his modified trolley, which holds a secret compartment to smuggle the child in. While he was doing this, Sulley, who headed back to collect Mike's paperwork, found the door and peeped inside. As he did this the child got out and Sulley tried to get her back inside the door but ended up getting chased inside the locker room before stuffing the kid into a bag and rushing back to the kid 's door. However Randall had snuck inside the room while Sulley had ran off so Sulley was forced to hide behind the door. Perplexed by the child's absence, Randall sent the door back to the vault and left. Then Sulley ran to find Mike. When he found Mike, the kid escaped and then the monsters in the resturant panicked thinking humans were toxic to them. The CDA were quickly called in. During all of this, Randall figured out what had happened and spent all night trying to find the child, having no luck. The next morning, Sulley and Mike took the child to Monsters Inc and Sulley, after discovering children are not toxic to monsters, nicknamed the kid Boo. While hiding from Randall and Fungus in the men's toilets, they overheard the lizard telling Fungus to get the 'machine' up and running, and that he would kill whoever had let the kid out. Randall eventually realised that Sulley and Mike knew where the kid was, and confronted Mike in an deserted corridor. He convinced Mike to tell Sulley to go to the scarefloor to put Boo back in her door while everyone had gone to lunch. However, when they went to the scarefloor Mike revealed that Randall put the door there and Sulley, aware that Randall was after Boo, refused to put her inside. To prove him wrong, Mike went inside the darkened bedroom and Randall, mistaking the monster's silhouette for Boo, quickly captured and took Mike to his lab where the Scream Extractor is located. Furious at having captured the wrong person, Randall attempted to test the machine on Mike instead, but Sulley, having followed them, quickly pulled the plug and rescued Mike while Randall went to investigate. Sulley then attempted to tell Waternoose of Randall's plot, but discovered too late that he was in on the entire scheme, as Randall opened a door to the Himalayas, and Waternoose pushed Sulley and Mike into the humanworld. Randall and Waternoose proceeded to take Boo to the lab to test the extractor. After learning about a nearby village from the Abominable Snowman, Sulley found a door back into Monsters Inc and rushed back to the lab just in time to free Boo and destroy the Scream extractor. Randall attacked Sulley, using his cloaking ability to his advantage, and almost strangled Sulley with his body until Mike threw a snowball at his face, unknowingly revealing his location and allowing a barely conscious Sulley to punch and briefly knock out the lizard. As Sulley and Mike escaped with Boo, Randall got up and pursued the trio through the factory, the chase eventually leading into the factory vault, that kept all the closet doors of human children. By making Boo laugh Sulley and Mike briefly escaped Randall by moving through the doors, but Randall eventually recaptured Boo and lured Sulley into a trap. He kicked Sulley and sent him rolling backwards out the door, making him hang for his life on a door hundreds of feet in the air. While taunted his nemesis, Randall stomped on Sulley's fingers, but then Boo suddenly overcame her fear of Randall and pulled on his antennas, hit him with a baseball bat, made him turn different colors. Sulley then restrained him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterward, threw him through a door that banished him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south. There, a hillbilly family beat Randall senseless with a shovel, mistaking him for an an alligator. Meanwhile the door was tipped over the railing it was leaning against, and shattered on the floor far below, trapping Randall in the humanworld. Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Randall eventually found his way back to Monstropolis using the door system. As part of his revenge against Mike and Sulley, he tried to frame Mike for stealing other monster's comedy props. After Mike has been sent to prison, Randall strikes again trying to frame Sulley for assault on Waxman when he visits him in the security camera room to look at the tapes of the locker room. The fight makes it's way to the Laugh Floor where after being unable to hit Randall, Sulley succeeds in exposing him by pulling the fire alarm. Randall is sent to monster prison afterwards and Mike's name is cleared. Later, Randall would be freed by Sid Phillips (who had visited the Monster World earlier) alongside Mr. Waternoose and the three would together work on another revenge plot. They cut off the door power when Mike and Sulley return from a visit to Boo's and try to figure out how to go about their revenge. Randall turns down Waternoose's idea of a frame job and Sid just wants his reward of being given the door system patents to become rich in the human world. Eventually, Celia and Boo escape when Boo activates her door and the three villains give chase while shutting Mike and Sulley out of it. Going through the neighbor's house, all three try to capture them, but Celia and Boo make it to the resident child's closet and bring the three right to a CDA task force waiting to take them into custody. Disney Parks Randall appears in various attractions based on Monsters, Inc, such as Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. In Ride & Go Seek, Randall has returned to Monstropolis and tries to capture Boo once again. Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Comedy Characters